


but life is a fickle thing

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Series: fickle [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hearts beat for another, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, People grow up and things change, Romance, Wedding, You need to move on with your love life, coffee AU, school au, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: "You know, I love you, right?" He asks as he dances with her – her who is in a white dress, her who has cherry blossom pins in her hair, her who is now married to another man/"I'm letting you go,"– SasuSaku if you squint but they end up with different people, modern angst AU, Sasuke-centric(the ever favourite SasuSaku angst of my heart)





	but life is a fickle thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Gospel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382910) by Panic! at the disco. 
  * Inspired by [fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383895) by thundercow. 
  * Inspired by [fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383897) by snappleducated. 



  **but life is a fickle thing**

* * *

  _Fickle definition:_

 (1) A frequent changing, especially as regards one's loyalties, interests and affection

(2) A lack of steadfastness, constancy and stability

* * *

 If you love me let me go!  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars,  
The fear of falling apart,  
And truth be told, I never was yours.

 – **Panic! at the disco** , _This is Gospel_

* * *

 They meet back when they're in the midst of awkward haircuts, swallowing back tin-teeth smiles and making fickle decisions that change according to trivial options.

…

When middle school starts, his classmates scramble to fit in. Twelve year olds strive to make friends and gain each other's trust like it's a mandatory task rather than it being an optional choice.

Sasuke Uchiha doesn't really get why everyone's hurrying to get into groups and exchange phone numbers like their lives depends on it. Can't everybody just enjoy silence and personal space? Why is there a need to barge over and put titles on each other?

"We're friends!" – _No, we're not. I barely know you._

Sasuke thinks it's such a hassle because he's an awkward old soul with some issues at home that he does not wish to share with 'friends'.

"This is so annoying," Sasuke says aloud to no one.

Regardless, Ino Yamanaka's big mouth and larger than life attitude draws big crowds towards her and her best friend after school is over. The girl – the best friend – is a little bit more reserved and doesn't make any first moves, her name is Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke didn't know how Ino did it _but_ she did it. Because soon, Ino's got half the class agreeing to hanging out at the mall after school.

"Won't you come and join us?" Ino comes over to Sasuke's desk and asks. There's a huge grin on her face and her hands are perched on her hips.

Sakura is by Ino's side, or perhaps just a few feet behind the pale blonde, silent and politely keeping her distance. Sasuke appreciates this.

"Sasuke?" Ino voices after he doesn't answer.

 _Oh, just 'Sasuke'. So Yamanaka's already thrown out the formalities?_ Sasuke thinks.

"No," Sasuke replies, he gathers all his notebooks from his desk and arranges them neatly together before tucking them into his school bag.

Ino is scarily determined. She questions him, "What's the rush? School just started, do you have cram school already or something?"

"Neither," Sasuke answers. "I just think I have better things to do,"

"Like what?"

Sasuke doesn't really have an answer but he opens his mouth anyways. Too bad he never got a chance to answer because Ino interjects before he can bullshit his way out.

Ino continues, "Everyone whose going wants you to go too!"

 _Who's 'everybody'?_ Sasuke thinks and wants to ask aloud but doesn't.

Seeing the need to be prodded and convinced more, the pale blonde then goes on to say things like 'the more the merrier' and 'let's chill together at the mall' before these statements are followed by how the trip to the mall would mean movies and lunch.

Sasuke doesn't know why but according to Ino, this would somehow maximize the awesomeness of their get together.

Ino then turns to her best friend and puts the girl on the spot. She says, "Right, Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly turns shy. Probably not use to Sasuke staring straight at her with his could-care-less stare. But that doesn't stop Sakura from giving Sasuke a faint nod before softly replying, "… Yeah,"

Satisfied, Ino turns back to Sasuke and exclaims, "See!"

If it was possible, Sasuke frowns harder.

"Well, what do you say, Sasuke?" Ino asks again. It's clear that she's not going to take 'no' as an answer.

Sasuke squints his dark eyes, his gaze turns to Sakura once again but this time to say, _Can't you persuade Yamanaka? You two are close, best friends!_

Sakura simply tenses up. Her lips turns to a thin line and her green eyes look off into another direction.

 _Really? Really, Haruno?_ Sasuke thinks.

He denies Ino's invitation once again. But it seems like the trip to the mall in inevitable because somehow Sasuke gets dragged into the outing anyways.

…

The lunch was normal, not as 'awesome' as Ino Yamanaka promised it to be. But the movie was an entirely different story. Somehow, a bunch of middle schoolers end up watching a movie that's a little bit on the bloodied side. Definitely a step up PG-13.

"Heck, yeah! Let's watch it!" Naruto Uzumaki yells, punching the air. He is almost as energetic as Rock Lee.

"Too troublesome to argue," Shikamaru Nara mutters then adds a shrug.

"As long as I get to buy popcorn, I don't mind." Choji Akimichi announces cheerfully.

Ah, Sasuke sees those three have already formed a group.

Sasuke feels like he doesn't really have the right to say no to this movie selection. Everyone seems so hyped-up about it. And it's logical to see why. It's not easy for a bunch of kids to get their hands on a movie that's clearly not age appropriate for them.

He guesses miracles happen (a questionable term). A few strings got pulled and the kids get some leeway. The fact that Kiba's older sister works at the cinema and the fact that Konoha was a small town filled with small people helps too. The class gets the luxury to sneak in (once again, a questionable term) and watch something they aren't supposed to.

Rebel middle schoolers – just a bunch of twelve year olds trying to act like big bad adults.

By the time the movie ends, it starts to rain – heavily. Everyone disperses like it's no big deal, choosing to race to the bus stop under pelting raindrops after waving good-bye to each other. The number of middle schoolers gets smaller and smaller until it's just Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

The duo stands there in silence as they studied the downpour. Looks like it'll take a while. They lived near the area; within reasonable walking distance, so there was no reason to take the bus when they can just walk.

"Uh," A small voice says.

Sasuke's eyebrows pinch together. _Oh no_ , attempted conversation.

"Umm …"

He turns to Sakura and blinks.

"Hey umm … Sasuke-kun?" Sakura speaks.

 _Oh, so she did go through with the first move._ Sasuke couldn't help but notice. He hums in reply. He can't help but list down a few topics of small talk that he could interject while waiting for the rain to end.

"How did you enjoy the movie, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura attempts some small talk.

"I didn't understand anything." Sasuke answers.

Okay, perhaps to say he didn't understand was an understatement because he truly didn't understand _dick_. It was as if the writers of the movie were all high on drugs while writing the script. What kind, Sasuke wasn't sure, and he plans to never find out.

Sasuke wasn't the type to exaggerate but he can honestly say it was the worst one and a half hour of his life, ever. He can't believe he forked out money to see the train-wreck of a movie!

He wished he did say something though instead of going along with his classmates and sitting through a movie about sharks in a fucking tornado – scratch that, he had to sit through a _sequel_ of a movie about **sharks** in a **fucking tornado**.

Sasuke sighs. He can't go crying over spilled milk but still, _damn_.

Sakura gives a timid nod. "… There was a lot more blood and cursing than I expected."

Then the conversation trails off. The pitter-patter of raindrops and mall music distract them for a bit. He thinks it's going to be a long stretched silence again when Sakura says something.

"Sorry," She tells him.

'Sorry'? This surprises Sasuke.

"For what?" Sasuke asks.

"For not being able to stop Ino-chan from dragging you out when you didn't want to."

Sasuke doesn't even suppress his sigh. "It's a little too late for that, Haruno."

Her green eyes turn downcast, looking at her feet. "Sorry," She repeats.

They're once again swallowed by uncomfortable silence. The smell of warm cooking coming from the food court wafted through the air. A toddler's squeaky shoes bounce around before fading out. Sales workers try to pull costumers in by stating good deals on the top of their voices.

Sakura speaks up again, "Umm, uh – Is it okay if we go grocery shopping for a bit?"

Sasuke raises a brow at this.

Sakura fumbles with her explanation. "I mean – Uhh … since it's raining, I thought I'd – _we_ would go buy some tea real quick. I – You can wait here but I just thought it'd be weird to leave you just standing here alone. I thought it'd be better if we go together."

Sasuke's face twists into a confuse look. "What does tea have anything to do with rain?"

"The night will get cold afterwards so thought if I had tea, I could snuggle up with a nice book while sipping on a warm beverage." She explains again. "Is that okay?

" _That_ as in: is it okay for you to drink tea and read?"

"No. As in: is that okay if we go together then? Grocery shopping,"

"Oh," He scratches his neck. Sasuke made a mistake interpreting the conversation. "I guess …?"

Her whole face lights up. She smiles at him, revealing her braces. "Thanks."

 …

"Tea. Hmmm," Sakura taps her chin while she stares at the variety of options on the shelves.

Sasuke observes her from the side-lines with a bored expression. There isn't really much to do while waiting out for the rain but grocery shopping was a chore. It wasn't really the definition of 'fun'.

"There's jasmine tea but I'm not really into that stuff …"

Sakura talks aloud to herself while picking up tea boxes and comparing them. She turns her head then sticks out her tongue.

"Ugh, definitely a no for green tea."

Sakura puts back a tea box. She continues the one-sided conversation until she spots something she likes.

"Peach tea!"

Sakura picks it up before humming to herself.

 _What a weirdo._ Sasuke thinks.

Sasuke doesn't think he's ever seen anyone so excited to drink tea before. He can't help but think how comfortable Sakura has become around him. Shopping? Talking to herself? Isn't that stuff reserved for good friends or something?

Nonetheless, Sakura's sudden errand does its job. By the time they finish buying tea, the rain fades to a drizzle then comes to a stop.

...

The walk home is tolerable. They talk about small trivial things, Sasuke is glad he managed to list a few topics earlier to not seem as awkward as he is. The conversation is average at best, sort of forced and not really memorable. It's dull until an unlikely hiccup occurs and the ice breaks.

A puddle appears.

Sakura avoids it.

Sasuke _doesn't_ , he's distracted by a rainbow that the rain has produced. His left shoe and sock gets soaked in the process.

"Shit," Sasuke curses under his breath.

He thinks this is a somewhat bad day. First the forced trip to the mall, his money being spent on a shitty movie then _this_. He has ideas of wringing his hands around whoever is responsible for this until his silent fury is snapped.

Sakura bursts out laughing, tin-teeth reflecting from the little light the sunset was giving. Sasuke can't help but stare at her like she's grown three heads.

"Laugh at my misery, why don't you?" He says, his ears are red from embarrassment. Awkward preteens are awkward.

Sakura wipes a tear out of her eye. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun, you're not as cool as people say you are."

Oh wow, did she just taunt him? Talk about adding insult to injury.

"... Gee, thanks," He says sourly.

" _Oh no._ No, I mean –" Sakura corrects herself quickly. The smile on her face disappears and is replaced with worry. She explains in a frantic pace, "I mean, I always thought talking to you would be difficult – Wait, no! I mean, not difficult _difficult_. Just a little hard to converse. I mean –"

She doesn't know what she means.

"You usually don't talk to anyone so I just assumed you were ..." Sakura trails off, not sure if she should say the word on her mind or not.

Sasuke gesture for her to finish her sentence. He makes sure to look away so that his stare doesn't make her more nervous, instead focused on shaking the rain out of his drenched sock.

"... unapproachable." She finishes her sentence.

"Well …" Sasuke shrugs. "I'm not."

Sakura hums. "I guess you aren't." Then she adds. "But that's good. That means we can become friends easier."

Sasuke blinks at her. _Friends?_ When Sasuke looks up from his feet, Sakura stares at him looking … hopeful?

Now Sasuke feels put on the spot. Looks like Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka can share a similar trait when they want to. They are best friends after all.

He lets out an unconvincing, "Sure, Haruno" just so she would stop eyeing him that way.

* * *

The large group that's somehow formed itself in the class full of twelve year olds has a structure. Everyone usually hang out in groups of threes or it's either just the boys or just the girls when in bigger packs.

But Sasuke often finds himself alone which could almost be seen as sad. And that was saying a lot because even the Hyuuga cousins have someone to talk to, each other.

Was Sasuke really _that_ unapproachable like Sakura said? No, it can't be. He wasn't as creepy as the Hyuuga cousins; who resemble spine-chilling horror movie twins, who usually don't do anything but whisper to each other, who stare at everyone with those pearly white eyes of theirs.

No one has said anything bad about Neji or Hinata but Sasuke thinks it's because everyone's secretly afraid the cousins will steal their souls or something else sinister.

Anyway, back Sasuke, he convinces himself that he likes his solitude more than attempted awkward small talk and get-to-know sessions. He occupies himself with reading books and doing his homework in advance. Sometimes even reading next week's material ahead of time. There's not much to do anyways.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura calls out to the boy. Once again, making the first move. It's been one month since the outing at the mall.

It's free study period now.

Sasuke jerks back a little in response, he's taken aback by someone trying to talk to him. Regardless, he tries to play it cool and unaffected. He doesn't look up from his notes. He does his usual thing and hums in reply.

"You got braces." Sakura states. She's the first to notice.

"Yeah," Sasuke answers, he subconsciously runs his tongue against the row of metal clamped on his teeth. His mouth feels cramped. It's unpleasantly uncomfortable.

She laughs a little, "You're just like me."

Sasuke hums again. "Mmm,"

"I guess we match," Sakura declares.

It's true, no one else in class has braces on. Lucky bastards.

"Mmm," He answers again.

"I –"

But she's cut short. Ino calls Sakura over to Tenten's table, something about a magazine about hairstyles? Apparently they're friends now too. Another trio formed.

"Oh, I have to go now." Sakura says. It's unnecessary information to Sasuke. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah," Sasuke answers and continues his note taking. He thinks it's strange how Sakura tries to insert bits of her life into Sasuke's.

* * *

"– Ke-kun,"

Ugh, they're in the _middle_ of a lesson. Do they have to talk now?

"Sasu –"

He feels her pat his arm.

" _Sasuke-kun._ "

Why did Sasuke have to end up sitting at the same table as Sakura? Darn tiny science lab.

He lifts his chin from his hand and whispers, "What, Haruno?"

Sakura turns to Sasuke and whispers, her mouth opens but he doesn't catch her words. Sakura can be really quiet when she wants to be. It's been a little difficult to talk each other ever since Sasuke's growth spurt happened. Sasuke has shot up while Sakura feels like she hasn't grown an inch.

It doesn't help either that they're in the middle of Science class where Kakashi-sensei is droning on and on.

"What?" He whispers in confusion.

"What?" She echoes back.

Oh god, their voices are too low and they're too far apart to hear each other.

She straightens herself and stretching upwards closer to him. She's got one hand cupped over her mouth, as if ready to tell him a secret. He leans down towards her, he doesn't put as much effort but he's willing to listen. They meet somewhere in the middle with her stretching her neck and his in a half-hunch.

Sakura grabs a hold of his shoulder with her other hand and then her cupped hand touches his cheek as she whispers, "I can't read Kakashi-sensei's chicken scratched writing. What's the word written at the top corner? Why is it underlined?"

Sasuke squints at the blackboard, he hasn't even reached that paragraph yet. He says, "I think I'm blind as shit because it looks contorted. Does it say 'Taco'?"

A bubbly chortle rumbles in her throat. Sakura doesn't know why but she thinks Sasuke's statement is hilarious. Then she snaps out of it when she realizes something. "Oh wait, I think Kakashi-sensei just made a mistake. His sentence merged with the date."

"So … Tuesday?" He asks.

"Either that or it's just some fancy cursive. But it does look like the word 'Taco' if you squint long enough."

"I wonder …"

They both squint then turn their heads as if it would help them read better.

He thinks Sakura started it. Giggling, that is. Because soon Sasuke ends up snickering back. He didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. Sakura giggles harder.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ino says to the duo in a low voice. Her pale eyebrow is arched in curiosity and her blue eye sparkle as if she's interested in something achievable.

"Oh, sorry, Ino-chan." Sakura apologizes, swallowing back a chortle.

But it's no use. Pretending to clear their throats or covering it as a rouge cough doesn't work because one look at each other sends them back into fits of laughter. The little moment causes other students to stare at them and for Kakashi-sensei to call them out.

They both get caught laughing at their teacher's hand writing. Sasuke and Sakura end up standing in the corridor as punishment for disrupting class. They continue laughing with hands covering their mouths.

It's tin-teeth smiles all around.

* * *

Sasuke thinks loneliness is what brought him to accept Sakura's friendliness. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys her company. She's an okay person but certain criterias seal the deal.

It's not like one night he just realized how lonely he was. It's just he thinks one night he just realized how much he couldn't cope with being alone. Especially after hearing all the commotion going on downstairs.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TALK TO ME?!"

"I SHOULD JUST TAKE THE BOYS BACK TO MY PARENTS, IT WOULD BE BETTER!"

It's his mother – Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke's parents start fighting long before he entered middle school. It's mostly just a raise voice and furniture moving. It's not too exaggerated or too dramatic but it's real.

Mikoto is the more verbal one during arguments. She speaks her mind while Fugaku simple stays silent until he has the final say. He always does.

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING –"

A knock on the door distracts Sasuke from hearing the argument.

"Come in," He says.

Itachi pokes his head into Sasuke's door.

"Hey," Sasuke says, turning his swivelling chair away from his study desk.

Itachi enters Sasuke's room without a word, laptop tucked under his arm. His older brother just closes the bedroom door behind him before plopping on Sasuke's bed. It's an unspoken agreement for the brothers to come to each other and just tolerate their parent's argument when it happens.

"I have to finish an application online." Itachi says like there isn't a big fight happening right under their noses. "Mind if I fill it here?

"No," Sasuke replies then pretends to go back to reading his History textbook.

"Okay," Itachi types away on his laptop. Sasuke knows for a fact that Itachi is the perfect son in the family – excellent grades, athletic, charismatic, having constant opportunities. It doesn't seem like Itachi is even shaken or distracted by how their family is falling apart. He's just focus on the future and moving forward. Never once wasting time.

Itachi got accepted to all of his five university choice. Of course, how could they not accept Itachi Uchiha? His personal statement was so well written and polished. Itachi's got everything in the bag from 4.0 to trophies from previous winnings to certificates about his successions.

"What kind of application are you filling out?" Sasuke asks. His study lamp shining hurts his eyes.

"The one for my accommodation on campus." Itachi answers.

Sasuke freezes. "You're not staying?"

Itachi pauses in response.

Their mother's yelling fills the void.

"… I can't. The house is too far from my university of choice, remember?" Itachi tells Sasuke.

This time, Sasuke pauses.

More shouting from below.

"Oh," Sasuke says.

The silence stretches. Their father finally speaks up and so does Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

And Sasuke translated this to: _I'm sorry that I have to leave to go to college._

Sasuke pauses for a moment, thinking of a convincing lie to tell then response, "It's okay,"

It's not.

Itachi's picked his top choice. He'll leave when the new academic year starts and Sasuke will be alone with just his thoughts and his mom's screaming and his dad's foot being put down.

Sasuke stares at the picture in his textbook until it blurs. He could care less about these historians.

"FINE!" His mother shouts.

His father doesn't add anything. Itachi continues typing. Sasuke picks up his phone without thinking. He sends a text message to Sakura Haruno.

 …

 **Can I start calling u 'Sakura' instead of 'Haruno'?** A text blinks on Sakura Haruno's screen.

She replies back, **Of course, Sasuke-kun ('‿')ノ**

* * *

When Sasuke's solitude is interrupted, he thinks it's frankly a little annoying. Or maybe, very annoying. Especially when it's done by the resident big mouth of the class. Looks like Ino finally left Sakura Haruno's side for once, leaving her best friend with Tenten.

"You should date Sakura." Ino Yamanaka says to Sasuke Uchiha.

It's sudden and out of the blue. They class has only known each other for about three months. However, that doesn't stop the pale blonde who has assigned herself to the title of the class's match-maker.

Sasuke doesn't even look up from his novel, his cheek is lazily lying on his hand. He replies without missing a beat. "No,"

She throws her hands up in the air. "Oh, come on, Sasuke! _Please!_ "

He only frowns at his book. Maybe if he ignores her, she'll go away.

"I have to set her up with someone before it's too late." Ino tells Sasuke.

His eyebrows pinch together. Curiosity gets the better of him. "Before what's too late?"

"If you don't help me then Lee will wear her down and she'll end up dating him." Ino explains. She doesn't even bother to lower her voice or whisper that fact.

"Lee likes Sakura?" Sasuke asks. But the second he says it aloud, he almost wants to swallow his question back because he had just called Sakura by her first name in front of _Ino_. He had called the pinkette 'Sakura' instead of 'Haruno'.

But it looks like Ino didn't notice and says, “ _Duh!_ It's so obvious!"

Sasuke shifts his tone, trying to sound bored. He distracted her with more questions. "What's wrong with that?"

"As Sakura's best friend, I can tell you I know her like the back of my hand. And I can tell you," Ino pauses for effect. "She won't be happy with him."

"You're being harsher than usual."

"The truth hurts." Is her only reply. "Lee's nice and all but he's too energetic. He's an extrovert that will drag her all over the place. He'll try to get her to do all sorts of things she won't like – outdoor camping with all those nasty bugs, jogging up hill, swimming in lakes in the Winter or whatever."

"I think you're over-exaggerating."

But Ino doesn't stop to listen Sasuke's words. "Sakura's an introvert. She likes comfort and being in her own world. She's an old soul. She reads books on rainy days for goodness sakes."

Sasuke remembers that is a true fact. He doesn't remind Ino that Sakura likes coupling her book reading with a warm cup of tea.

"You on the other hand, Sasuke." Ino continues. "You're **perfect** for her. You don't do much but study. Sometimes you don't even talk, you're just _there_."

Was that supposed to move him or something?

" _Oh wow_ , I feel **so** special." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Sasuke." Ino says hotly. "So will you do it?"

Sasuke frowns. He just wants to be Sakura's friend and nothing else. He's lonely but he's not _that_ lonely.

Dating Sakura would mean incorporating a new schedule in his life. Dating Sakura would mean putting effort in a relationship that he had no clue on. Dating Sakura would probably mean drama and maybe a risk of making her cry because he doesn't understand girls. It would mean anniversaries and expensive gifts and ideas on creative dates.

Dating Sakura would mean something new – a change in his routine, something fickle because they're only kids and no way is that short-live love going to last.

He hasn't even open up about his family problems. There's no room for love.

Sasuke lifts his hand from his cheek. He answers Ino, "No."

 …

Kakashi-sensei starts pairing his Science class up two-on-two after he got too fed up with Naruto Uzumaki bouncing around here and there to find an appropriate lab partner.

"I just want to pair up with someone smart!" Naruto argues with his sensei.

"We know that's not what you really mean." Kakashi-sensei gives himself a face palm. "Naruto, you can't just dump all your responsibilities on someone."

"I'm not!"

"Last week you had Choji write up the lab reports and the week before that was Shikamaru." Which was really saying something because the boy was as motivated as a slug.

Naruto only makes a whining noise in reply.

Kakashi-sensei continues. "The reason I never assigned anyone with anyone was because I thought you middle schoolers would be responsible enough to find someone you had chemistry with but it's been months and no one's had a stable partner yet."

The students around the room started chattering like the decision was the end of the world.

The silver haired man looked around the room. "Naruto, your new lab partner is Hinata."

Hinata's pearly eyes widen and Neji immediately started whispering in her ear. They were doing that whole twin act again from _The Shining._

"Wait – What? Me and – You can't separate the Hyuuga cousins!" Naruto says but everyone knows it translates to _I've never talked to her and her eyes honestly scare me. She'll steal my soul! Please, I'm begging you!_

"Ha! In your face, Naruto!" Choji laughs and points at his friend. Even Shikamaru has a smirk on his face.

"Sensei, please reconsider!" Naruto cries out.

Kakashi-sensei's face reads, _I'm not being paid enough to handle you twelve year olds._

"You'll work fine together." The teacher assures.

The blonde boy asks, "For how long?"

"The whole academic year," Kakashi-sensei says, he ignores the groaning then calls his next student out. "Sasuke,"

Sasuke makes a face. Sensei was probably tired of Sasuke doing his work alone.

"Your partner is Sakura."

At this, Sasuke turns his head to face Sakura. She glances at Sasuke briefly before looking at Ino and Tenten as if asking if it was alright. Sasuke saw Ino and Tenten as nothing but classmates but Sakura was probably more comfortable being around her girl friends and wanted to confirm the sudden shift of lab partners. The two girls just shrug in response.

Rock Lee lets his hand shoot up like _Hermione Granger_. "I'll be Sakura-san's partner, Sensei!"

"No one has objections yet, Lee. Right, you two?" Kakashi-sensei asks. Despite the fact that no one could object in the first place.

Ino answers for her best friend. "Sakura will definitely partner up with Sasuke! She'll do it!"

Sakura bobs her head with vigour and Sasuke only nods once. Lee's shoulders drop.

"Sorry, Lee. I guess you can be assigned with Ino then."

"Oh my god," Ino whispers not so lowly, clutching onto Tenten's shoulder like a life-line. "I'd rather be stuck with Believe-it-Naruto."

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto yells.

"Settle down, kids. Hey –" Kakashi-sensei attempts and fails to restore order then calls some other student. "Neji,"

The pearly eyed boy cocks his head, silent as usual.

"You go with Tenten."

Tenten says in horror, "I'm as dead as Believe-it."

"HEY!"

Kakashi-sensei sighs loudly and the Hyuuga cousins only keep their act up longer.

 …

You'd think Kakashi-sensei would have learn to keep Sasuke and Sakura apart after that incident where they laughed at the older man for his inability to write 'Tuesday' but he obviously didn't.

But honestly, there's nothing to really complain about because Sakura's cooperative and clever.

The only problem is, Sakura's stubborn when she wants to be.

Sakura's struggling to reach for the book on the top of the shelf. Her pink eyebrows are knitted, her green eyes are concentrated and her cheeks are puffed up oh-so adorably.

Sasuke watches from the side-lines as Sakura puts in her best efforts. He knows for a fact that Sakura is stubborn to accept help. She always wants to show people what she can do when she puts her heart into it. She only gives up and accepts defeat when she's exercised all the options available to her.

"Being small is _not_ fun." Sakura states as she stands on her tippy-toes once again. Her hand stretches about her head to reach the book about medicine. She is at least two shelves away from her goal. It's useless.

She's hardly five foot something while puberty has already hit Sasuke like a train, he's shooting up more and more and already towering over most of his classmates.

"Sakura, do you want me to get it for you?" Sasuke asks in a bored tone.

"No," She says and stretches her arm some more.

Sasuke's about to let it go but then remembers Ino's confrontation about a few weeks ago – the thing about Lee liking Sakura.

He knows for a fact that Rock Lee has volunteered himself to be on the Library Committee and if that bowl-cut, energetic kid sees Sakura struggling, Lee will not hesitate to act as some prince charming and swoop in to save the day.

After all, Lee has been crushing on Sakura since he laid his eyes on her.

Sasuke doesn't know why but the thought of that makes him shudder. He doesn't want to let that happen.

He uses his six foot height as an advantage and grabs the book for Sakura. Sasuke doesn't care if Sakura will get angry at him. He doesn't care if she crosses her arms at him and frowns for twenty seconds like she usually does when he angers her over small stuff.

 _That_ stuff can be dealt with later. Sasuke knows Sakura well enough to know it's close to nothing.

(Maybe somewhere deep down, Sasuke doesn't want Lee to have the satisfaction of helping Sakura?)

"Here," Sasuke says as he hands Sakura the book.

Sakura looks at it then at Sasuke. A frown on her face appears just as he predicts. She states, "I could have gotten that myself."

He resists rolling his eyes. _No, you wouldn't._

"This is a group project, we're partners. I preferred it if we didn't waste time." Sasuke replies. He tells himself it's the grades and not him looking out for Sakura on Ino's behalf.

Sakura hums in irritation but accepts her fate. Little does she know, Sasuke has accepted a fate put upon him too.

 …

Her message reads, **I still can't read Kakashi-sensei's hand writing! My notes are a mess! ᕙ(-_-)ᕗ**

For anyone's sake, he's going to say it merely contains one exclamation mark and a minimum of one emoji but it's a lie. Immediately, his heart feels at ease in the midst of Itachi's discussion about his about-to-be life on campus.

He replies, **Cheer up, at least it's not 'Taco' Tuesday.**

 …

 

Sasuke finds himself warming up to Sakura Haruno before he can even really register it. She acts as his distraction for months while the yelling occurs on and off and while Itachi finally leaves for university.

* * *

Second year of middle school rolls around in a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks as soon as he feels Sakura's hands twisting his hair and running along his scalp. He doesn't puts down his book though. Lunch time is almost ending on this lazy Monday.

"Braiding your hair," Is all she answers.

Sasuke questions, "Why?"

"Ino-pig lets me do it," Sakura answers. She finally got comfortable enough to call Ino by her true best friend nickname.

"I'm not one of your girly friends." He says but doesn't swat her hands away.

"You're right." Sakura says. "But I'm your only friend so you should be nicer to me."

"Unnecessary jab."

Sakura then comes up with an alternative answer, "Tenten lets me do it."

"Again, she's a _girl_ friend." Sasuke points out.

"She's also way tougher than you are." Sakura tells him in a matter-of-fact voice.

Okay, _ouch_. "Rude," Is what Sasuke tells Sakura.

"You need a haircut." Sakura says. "Your hair's all grungy and it's hurting my eyes."

"What is this: Bash Sasuke Day?" Sasuke asks, and this time, swats Sakura's hands away.

"I'm only telling the truth. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"You are," Sakura tells him. "And you're also friendless. You need more people to chill with."

He wants to say 'I have you' but doesn't.

So Sasuke just rolls his eyes in response to her sass before his eyes continue reading the paragraph he was on.

Sakura runs her hands through his hair again and attempts braiding. "Seriously, it's been like a whole year. Make some friends."

"Like who?" He asks, sounding disinterested.

Sakura thinks for a moment then says, "What about Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun?"

"Why those three?"

"Well, Ino-pig has been living next door with Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun for forever and Naruto-kun has been friends with them since elementary. So I just figured if you befriend them then our group would be solidified."

"Why the sudden invite?"

"It's not sudden." Sakura answers. "We've always been open but you never seem to have picked up on the hint."

"Oh," He says. He's always been a little oblivious to the things that don't matter to him. All he recalls from last year are the material they studied, the divorce, him moving to his grandparents over the Summer, his books and befriending Sakura Haruno.

"Usually people have different groups and one main group to hang out with but I figured since you didn't have any and don't make the efforts to, I'd just invite you in."

Sasuke only raises a brow.

"Officially this time." She says.

Sasuke blink then adds his own proposition, "Only if _you_ make a new friend too."

Sakura raises her eyebrow. She thinks it's an odd request but replies, "Deal,"

Sasuke returns to his book so that the conversation comes to an end. "… I'll consider it."

"That's not how deals work!"

 …

"Sakura," A voice calls out on Wednesday. 

Sakura looks up from the novel she's reading to see a girl with brown eyes and space-bun styled hair. Oh, it's Tenten. It's rare for Tenten to style her hair from her usual bunhead but it's their second year of middle school so change was still an occurring thing. 

"Cute hairdo, Tenten." Sakura compliments, putting down her book.

"Thanks," Tenten smiles, momentarily distracted before she remembers why she called her friend. The brunette says, "Oh, right! Sakura, do you want to eat lunch with me and Ino and Hinata at the rooftop today?"

Sakura's green eyes widen before she blinks. "Did you say 'Hinata'? As in Hinata Hyuuga?"

Not a lot of students moved around after moving forward to this year. A majority of Sakura's classmates are still the same.

The pinkette looks over Tenten's shoulder to see Ino talking to Hinata in a lively way. Or perhaps in a way that should be addressed as low-key interrogation because Hinata looks a little stress and more shutter-y trying to answer Ino's questions.

Poor girl (but good for her for changing her lifestyle).

"Yeah," Tenten replies with a nod. "That's the one."

"Isn't Hinata-chan supposed to be always glued to Neji-kun's side?"

"I mean … yeah but recently I've been prodding Hinata out of her shell." Tenten explains. "I've also been talking to Neji more too."

"Well, you were science partners for a whole year."

"I know but he was still in his creepy twin phase with Hinata. His replies were always short." Tenten answers. "Anyways, did you know he's super smart? He's almost as smart as Shikamaru or Sasuke."

"Really?" Sakura asks.

She's not trying to sound rude but Neji has never really raised his hand in class to answer a question or shown any sign he was a genius. He usually just did his homework in silence. The pinkette just assumed he had average grades.

Tenten nods her head again. "Apparently Naruto has convinced Neji to eat with him and the other boys."

"Sounds like the Naruto thing to do," Sakura says. "Wait, does that mean Sasuke-kun too?"

"I guess,"

Looks like Sakura and Sasuke's deal was a true deal after all.

Sakura says, "Hmm, then a change in lunch plans isn't bad. I've always wanted to know Hinata-chan more but I didn't want to ruin her thing with Neji-kun."

"Yeah so we're taking Hinata so she doesn't feel left out." Tenten tells Sakura then adds, "Not that I don't enjoy her company or anything. She's really polite and nice."

"Ooohhh," Sakura hums then tucks her novel under her desk. "Yeah, sure. I would love to eat with you girls."

"Sweet!" Tenten beams then adds one more thing to the conversation, "I heard Hinata's a really good cook. Maybe if ask her nice enough, she'll let us sneak a few bites."

"You think about food too much," Sakura laughs at her friend.

Tenten replies, "It's not my fault Taco Tuesday isn't decent."

The pinkette suddenly remembers an inside joke between her and Sasuke. She lets out a laugh before answering, "Taco Tuesday isn't that bad."

 …

"Did you make friends?" Sakura asks Sasuke as they walk home together. It's been their routine for a while now.

Sasuke averts his gave, looking at the ground. He still hasn't gotten over the wet sock incident. He pauses then answers, "… Hmm,"

"Really?! That's great!"

"Hmm,"

"At least sound enthusiastic." Sakura answers then says, "Okay, let me change my sentence then: did you enjoy lunch with the boys?"

Sasuke only shrugs in response.

Sakura questions. "Will you hang out with Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun more?"

She gets another shrug in response.

"Well, you should, they're nice people. I think they'll really have your back if bad things happen." Sakura tells Sasuke. "Like a safety net,"

Bad things? They're still kids. He knows for a fact that a bunch of thirteen year olds can't stop a divorce.

_What can a bunch of twerps do?_ Sasuke can't help but think.

He wants Sakura off his back with this 'friend' thing.

Sasuke lets himself hum loudly as if he's deep in thought. It goes on and on until he decides to shrug again. But all this is just an act to spite her.

Sakura falls for it and punches his arm, "We had a deal!"

 … 

By Friday, Sasuke tells Sakura he's invited to Naruto's house to play video games. It's a miracle disguised as a _Super Mario_ game.

…

"Hey, Angry Sauce, can you help sum up _Shakespeare_ 's _Hamlet_ for me?" Naruto Uzumaki asks two weeks into their friendship. The blonde opens a blank page on his notebook, his pen is poise to jolt down a quick summary.

"Why?" Sasuke Uchiha asks, turning away from the window he was staring out of. His cheek is lazily rested in his palm.

"I need it for my English Lit assignment." The blonde answers.

Sasuke sigh. "Why didn't you just read the damn book anyways?"

"It's too long and it's written in an old time-y English that I won't understand."

"Then _Google_ it."

"I can't!" Naruto argues. "What if I plagiarise it by accident, I'm rubbish at thinking how to rephrase things. I'll mess up for sure and get in trouble! Plus, Iruka-sensei says _Wikipedia_ isn't a reliable academic source."

"You do know that _Hamlet_ is just a cleaner version of _Lion King_ , right?" Sasuke tells Naruto. "Like less murders and deaths."

"By less you mean …?"

"About nine people die."

"That's too many,"

"The first chapter already has a dead character. Other than that, not much difference in the first half of the plot between _Hamlet_ and _Lion King_."

"Really?" Naruto's face perks up. "Awesome! Then all I gotta do is watch a _Disney_ movie and submit my essay."

"You idiot, you have to know the bulk of the whole novel. You can't just bullshit your way."

"Aww, man." Naruto moans then buries his face in his notebook before his face pops back up. He asks, "Then can you help me at least a little bit?"

Sasuke answers, "Since I actually read the book. I'm going to quote _Hamlet_ , act three, scene three, line ninety-two: No."

"… I should have asked Shikamaru."

 …

"Hinata-chan gave me a raisin cookie!" Naruto exclaims, he grabs his own neck like he's just eaten something poisonous.

"So?" Sasuke asks.

"I thought it was _chocolate chip_." Naruto explains. "I _almost_ died."

Sasuke huffs. "That's an exaggeration,"

"How can you even call yourself my friend?"

Shikamaru and Choji enter the classroom with snacks. Choji begins chowing down on potato chips while Shikamaru picks an empty desk and buries his face in his arms. It's nap time for him.

"Choji! CHOJI!" Naruto screams.

"I'm **not** sharing!" Choji answers. "I asked you if you wanted anything from the vending machine and you said no."

"No, it's not that! Choji, you're the only person I can turn to! You're the only person I can relate to!" Naruto says, he extends his hand and shakes it weakly just to dramatize the moment.

"What happened?"

"Betrayal!" Naruto yells dramatically at Choji then says, "Hinata-chan gave me a raisin cookie and Sasuke thinks it's no big deal!"

Choji gasps dramatically and choses this time to throw his bag of potato chips at Sasuke's face. The chips and salty crumbs explode everywhere. It's a direct hit and Naruto burst out laughing so hard he can't speak for the next minute.

"Did you _really_ just throw a bag of chips at me?" Sasuke questions.

"Sorry, it was an impulse thing." Choji apologizes and picks up his snacks from its fallen position.

"How?" Sasuke is overall offended and one hundred and ten percent done. He turns to Shikamaru. "Why do we hang out with these guys?"

Shikamaru doesn't even lift his face from his arms. He answers, "It's too bothersome to make new friends,"

Sasuke sighs while Naruto is still laughing his ass off. "… Of course,"

 …

"I like hanging out with you better," Sasuke tells Sakura as their routine of walking home to school falls in place.

"I know how rowdy the boys can get, sometimes too much for your liking. You do know you don't have to hang around them all the time," Sakura says. "I just want you to have someone to chill with when I'm off with Ino-pig, Tenten and Hinata-chan."

"Hmm,"

"But they're still your friends though?"

Sasuke surprisingly finds himself saying, "Questionably, yes."

 …

"It looks like our grandson has gained more friends now." Grandma Uchiha says as she serves her husband tea. She thinks Sasuke is fast asleep on the coach, napping away.

"He's a hard person to warm up to but he gets there." Grandpa Uchiha replies as he sips his tea.

"I know, Dear." She says. "To be honest, I was very worried when Mikoto-chan moved back with us, I figured it would strain Sasuke-kun too much but it looks like I was wrong."

"Looks like you were." Her husband says. "Don't doubt him. Our grandson is the type not to like change but he'll learn that not all changes are all that bad."

"Like the divorce?"

"Don't you think it's better than a toxic family?"

"… I do." She says. "I'm glad Sasuke-kun was able to find something to cope with when it all happened. He must have been so lonely. Whoever his friends are, they must be so kind."

 …

He sends her a random text that same night. **Thanks, Sakura.**

**Eh?** Her text reads. **What for? ( ౦‸౦)/**

He replies, **Just everything.**

* * *

"Are you willing to date Sakura now?" Ino Yamanka asks like the question is a simple discussion of the weather.

They're in their final year of middle school and once again, the day feels random. There is no pattern in this outrageous matter.

"Didn't we have this talk forever ago?" Sasuke asks, not as annoyed as the past but still slightly irked that Ino is trying to force something onto him. "Why are you asking me this again?"

"Because I can't look out for her any longer." Ino answers. It's blunt. Not like her flowery self. It's strange.

"What do you mean?"

Ino bites her lower lip. She chews on it for a second before she says in a small voice, "I'm moving away."

Sasuke doesn't even hesitate and asks, "Have you told her?" – 'Her' being Sakura of course.

"No," Ino's light blue eyes look away. She repeats, sounding defensive, " _No._ "

"Was the random dating topic just an ice breaker to discuss your moving away thing?" Sasuke asks. "I don't think you should be asking me something this absurd. Shouldn't you consult this with those other two friends of yours? You hang out with them daily. The one always styles her hair in a bun and the one who shutters a lot."

"It's not. I swear it's a genuine question. I can't just leave Sakura as she is." Ino explains. "You're aiming for Konoha High next year?"

"Yeah,"

"A majority of the people in our class are too. Okay. Look, Sasuke – I –"

Ino pauses, takes a moment to think and Sasuke waits patiently.

"As nice as Tenten and Hinata are, I know they'll end up in a different class as Sakura when we graduate. They can't keep up with Sakura intellectually and I don't want Sakura to dumb-down her grades just to stick with them. You on the other hand, you're smart enough to end up in the same class as her through the entire high school experience."

He asks, "What nonsense are you sprouting, Yamanaka?"

"What I'm trying to say is," Ino laces her hands. "If I leave her as she is without doing anything, she'll end up worse than the Hyuuga cousins when we first met them."

"Worse as in …?"

"Lonely," Ino puts it.

_Lonely …_ Sasuke echoes in his head.

"She'll be lonely. Lonelier than the Hyuugas. Or, at least, before they had expanded their friendship circle. Remember how they use to only each other to talk to? Well, Sakura won't have anyone."

"You sound like Sakura has no ability to make friends. I don't know whether to find your lack in faith in her depressing or –"

"I've known Sakura since elementary. That's practically forever and I know she hasn't changed one bit." Ino cuts in. "She's not the one to make the first move. I just don't want Sakura to end up alone like she used to be."

'She's not the one to make the first move'?

Sasuke is suddenly transported to memories from two years ago at the mall.

'You're wrong,' Sasuke wants to say but doesn't. So instead he asks, "Why do you want me to date Sakura so badly?"

"I just thought it'd be a better security than just being her friend. You don't actually need to talk to her all the time. I just …" Ino looks at her hands like it holds the answer to her problems.

Sasuke doesn't answer, he simply looks at her.

"I just don't want her to end up alone and lonely,"

_Lonely, huh?_ Sasuke thinks. For some reason, that word seems like an old friend to Sasuke. He's very much familiar with the term and feeling.

"If you won't date her, will you at least look out for her?"

 

.  
.  
.

"Okay,"

…

The end of middle school also marks the end of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka's closeness. Ino ends up moving away due to her family having financial problems, the flower shop doesn't hold up.

Sasuke remembers how teary-eyed Sakura was when the pale blonde hugged Sakura good-bye.

"I'll text and call you every day!" Ino promises and tightens her grip around the pinkette.

"I will too!" Sakura says and squeezes back.

After Ino finishes hugging Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, her neighbours; Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, and all her other friends; Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga.

Ino turns to Sasuke.

"You'll keep your promise?"

"I will,"

* * *

"What if you lose a limb?" Sakura Haruno asks as she frowns at the blonde boy before her.

They – Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki – are playing a game of 'would you rather' after spending hours working on their science project for the Science Fair (because Sasuke and Sakura are a bunch of nerds and Naruto needs extra credit). They're all finally high school students.

"I don't mind losing a limb!" Naruto says. "If it's a sacrifice I have to make to protect my friends."

Sakura tells him. "I don't know if that's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid of you, Naruto."

Naruto lets out a good-natured laughed from this. "Why not both?" He says then asks Sasuke who still hasn't answered the game. "Don't you think it'd be cool to lose an arm, Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke replies, his face morphing into a displeasured look.

"I thought you were a fighter," Naruto points out.

"I am," Sasuke answers then trails off, "But ..."

"But?" His two friends echoes.

_But …_ Sasuke thinks as he turns his head to look at Sakura. If it means being in constant danger of losing Sakura or her being dead, what's the point? He's supposed to be looking out for her.

"But, I trust Sakura's judgement better than yours." Sasuke finishes his words.

Sakura pumps her fist in the air then lets herself smile widely. "Yes!"

"There's no winner in 'would you rather', Sakura-chan." Naruto says.

"Only a loser would say that." Sakura sticks out her tongue before she laces her hands together with content.

Naruto only frowns in response and Sasuke can't help but smirk a little.

"You know," Sakura says, speaking up and catching the boys attention.

Life is fickle, things changed. A lot of things happened over the summer Ino moved. Neji Hyuuga and Tenten started dating, Shikamaru got sent to Math Camp, Choji had to spend the holidays with his relatives at a family cabin (which could be an equivalent to hell if you didn't like your screaming kid cousins or gossipy wine aunts) and Naruto had gotten closer to both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura continues, "After Ino moved, I never thought I'd find myself another best friend but you guys proved me wrong."

"So besides Ino-chan, Sasuke and I are your best friends too?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah!"

Naruto's ever present grin grows wider. He says, "Nice! Now, I have four best friends!"

"Who's the forth?" Sasuke asks.

"You, you idiot!" Naruto says.

"Pass. I never agreed to be your best friend."

"How cruel!"

Sakura laughs at their antics. "Yup, you guys are definitely my best friends too."

Sasuke stays quiet. He realizes through this change, through Ino, she has passed a torch to him. He has now filled the role as Sakura's best friend. Or at least, one of them. Sasuke doesn't know if he should be grateful or not. All he wanted to do was look out for her as Sakura had for him.

* * *

"This is so annoying," Sakura Haruno says aloud as she pushes her hair behind her ear. This must be the fifth time she's done so. Nevertheless, Sasuke Uchiha is more amused that Sakura's adopted his habit of calling everything inconvenient 'annoying'.

"Just tie your hair back if it gets in the way," Sasuke says like he's some expert hair wizard or some shit.

"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that!" Sakura replies with high sarcasm. She looks at her empty wrists then gasps dramatically, "Oh, look at that, I don't have any elastic hair-ties!"

He answers it reaching over and grabbing two fist fulls of her pink hair into short twin tails. "There, solved."

Sakura struggles not to roll her eyes. The struggle is real. "Your arms are going to get tired after five minutes."

"I'm not that weak."

"Ten then."

He lets go of her pony tails and points out, "We're doing homework at a coffee shop _at the mall._ You can just buy some elastic hair-tie things if you wanted to."

Sakura stops jolting down the answers to her Math equation. "I already sat down in this cosy spot

and bought overpriced tea. Now you want me to get up and spend more money? I thought you knew me, I thought you were my best friend."

It's true, he's held this position for almost a year now.

This time, he does roll his eyes. "I thought your new hair cut would solve all your fussiness."

"Me too," She blows a fringe that's fallen in the middle of her forehead.

It's only been less than a week since Sakura had cut her hair shoulder length. The reason for the new look was because she was tired of her hair falling in her eyes and getting in the way, not to mention how heavy it felt whenever she ties it up in a ponytail.

But even now with the shortness of her hair length, it still falls in her eyes. And Sakura refuses to tie her hair up because she dislikes how the elastic shapes it afterwards and because there wasn't enough hair to gather in a ponytail (the hairstyle just looks sloppy).

"Your birthday's in a few days, right?" Sasuke asks out of the blue.

"Yup," Sakura answers, popping the 'P'.

"Why don't I get you something?"

"Like what?" She raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke hums to himself, he knows elastics won't work and Sakura usually misplaces her hair clips. He knows Sakura has a list of things that she refuses to wear – she hates rings because she claims it's hard to write, bracelets gets caught on everything and she always loses the other pair when she is given earrings.

"A headband?" Sasuke answers simply. He opts for the easy way out due to his inability to think creatively and because he doesn't really have a solution to Sakura's dilemma. He can't think of any remedies for her to exercise.

Sakura pauses for a moment and Sasuke spins his mechanical pencil in his hand while he waits for her to answer. She's captivated by how fluent his little trick is – how does he do that? It's like he has ninja skills or something.

"Okay, then." She finally answers and he stops spinning his pencil.

Sasuke nods his head. "I'll go now then."

"Now?" She glances at their open textbooks and scattered notes and soggy coffee cups. "Should I come?"

"No, it's a birthday present. It's it supposed to be all hush hush or some secret thing?"

Sakura laughs at his choice of language, this makes Sasuke cock a brow.

"I guess you're right." Sakura sighs then stretches a little. "I'm just tired of sitting and studying."

"Do you have any preferences?" Sasuke asks.

"It's a birthday present." Sakura echoes his earlier words. "Surprise me."

 …

He gets her a pink one with a white heart on it.

"What am I: seven?" Sakura asks, looking at the headband.

Sasuke squints his dark eyes at her but his lips are twisted in a grin. "Hey – It came from the heart. _My_ heart."

"Your heart **sucks**."

"True," He doesn't deny it. "But it still came from my heart though."

Sakura sighs. "Fine,"

She runs her hands through her hair before combing back a few strands and putting the headband in place. It scraps back unwanted hair falling into her eyes. It does its job.

"How do I look?"

Sasuke takes the image of her in. Short hair, exposed forehead, flustered cheeks. He tells her, "Childish,"

"I hate you." – But of course, this she **doesn't** mean, _ever_.

She wears it the next day to class … and the day after, and the day after that until Sasuke gets her a new one for Christmas. It's uglier but it matches with the ugly sweater party they're invited to at Hinata Hyuuga's. Ino makes an effort to return back to Konoha every chance she gets.

* * *

"Tenten middle-name-I-don't-know and last-name-I-can't-pronounce, I'll get you for this!" Sakura Haruno yells on the top of her voice as the sound of shoes slapping hard against the floor echoes.

"We've been friends since middle school!" Tenten shouts she zooms down the hall with Sakura chasing after her. Her skirt fluttering and showing her sport shorts underneath. "How dare you not know my full name!"

"No one knows your full name!" Sakura angrily thunders.

"Neji does!"

The chase continues. The run by the class where Hinata stammers a "G – Girls, _please_."

Hinata is sadly ignored, a few classmates whistle and holler over Sakura and Tenten's shenanigans.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto calls out as he watches the girls laugh and exclaim. There's a look in his blue eyes as if he's realized something.

Sasuke hums back, his eyes stuck to his phone, thumb scrolling lazily down the feed he's reading. Shikamaru's napping near-by and Choji has made a trip to a vending machine.

"What would you think if I told you I have a crush on Sakura-chan and I'm planning to confess to her on Valentine's Day?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke freezes then finds himself asking, "Why are you asking me?"

"We're Sakura-chan's best friends, aren't we? I want to know if you think it's possible for me to move up to boyfriend status." Naruto says.

Boyfriend status …

Sasuke's mind goes blank before he starts thinking. And what he thinks is: he doesn't really hold any importance in this conversation. Or at least, that's what he tells himself. Who is he to stop one of his best friends from confessing to his other best friend?

Sasuke tells the blonde. "Go for it,"

Naruto waits for Sasuke to elaborate but he doesn't. Sakura's yelling and Tenten's laughter can still be heard. They're probably making a U-turn. Hinata tries again to settle down the rowdiness.

"I don't care." Sasuke says, his dark eyes staring at an equally dark phone screen.

It's a lie.

"I don't care." He repeats.

It's a big fat lie.

 …

Naruto's words get Sasuke to think.

**Really** think.

His pondering go on for longer than he would like to admit. It consumes his thoughts and energy and ability to do anything right until Sasuke gives in.

Sasuke realizes he does mind because he's in love with Sakura too. Since when? Even he doesn't know. Perhaps all this while. Perhaps slowly then all at once. Perhaps he just realized today.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki ends up confessing to Sakura. The blonde puts his heart out on his sleeve – he is loud and dramatic but miraculously clear when it comes to his feelings.

Sakura reacts like how any sixteen year old would; she freaks out and hides in the safety of her best friend's choices. It has been a year and a half since Sasuke has remained _and_ filled up Ino's spot as best friend while Naruto has now filled up the spot as a boy in love with Sakura.

Sasuke thinks he is doing well on the job until he has to come face to face with the issue of boy trouble. But Sasuke guesses it is unavoidable. Sasuke cannot deny the fact that falling for Sakura is a sure to happen thing – with her pretty pink hair and magnetic green eyes.

"Just tell Naruto the truth." Sasuke says despite his gut telling him otherwise, lame excuses and bad ideas.

"What if it breaks up the group?" Sakura answers instead.

"That doesn't concern what you feel for Naruto." Sasuke tells her. "He's an idiot but even someone like him understands feelings."

Sakura nods, hand fidgeting like mad.

"Don't lie to Naruto though. You know how much that Dobe hates liars."

She nods again. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. You're the best,"

"Hmm,"

He thinks the conversation has come to an end until Sakura proves him wrong like all those years ago with her first moves and statements that surprises him.

She looks at him dead in the eye and asks. "You won't fall in love with me, will you, Sasuke-kun?"

Her green eyes look scared as if she wouldn't know what to do if she was put in that situation. Just as Ino Yamanaka had predicted, Sasuke did end up being in the same class as Sakura for two years in a row.

(While Hinata and Tenten are next door, so is Naruto and Choji. Shikamaru and Neji are in the same class as Sasuke and Sakura but that isn't important. It's not the same)

What matters is that Sasuke is the closest friend she has right now.

.  
.  
.

 

Sasuke digs himself deeper into the pit he's agreed to live in. "Of course not, I'm your best friend."

.  
.  
.

Sakura Haruno turns Naruto Uzumaki down. She apologizes profusely and Narruto takes the rejection better than she expected but he does scurry to Shikamaru and Choji's side for a while. It takes at least two months before things fall back into place. Well, not exactly the same but at least they're friends again.

Unfortunately, a confession happens again in Spring when the cherry blossom trees are in bloom and pink petals are falling everywhere. It's romantic. And this time, it's Rock Lee. She turns him down to. She repeats this process through second year. She rejects the boys who she can't reciprocate her feelings. And the one after that _and_ the one after that.

It gives Sasuke a little hope although it shouldn't have.

* * *

"So, it's the end of Valentine's Day." Sakura says.

It's their third and final year of high school. Sasuke Uchiha thinks the years has really gone by fast after getting closer and closer to Sakura Haruno.

She continues. "Did you beat your record of broken hearts this year?"

They walk home together. They **always** do. It's convenient and something that's been happing for years now. It's an experience where neither need to talk to each other at times, just comfortable silence and the sound of footsteps.

Sasuke and Sakura are half-way through their journey, it's cold and they're bundled up in their Winter clothes.

Sasuke's face morphs into an insulted look, his nose is red. "You say it like I reject girls on purpose."

"Well, don't you?" Sakura raises a brow. "You've never accepted a confession before. Ever since middle school even,"

"I can't just accept someone's confession if I don't even know them." Sasuke speaks, using logic.

"But, not even once?!" She asks, her voice loud as she throws her hands in the air as if to emphasize the importance.

"What world do you think we live in? I'm not some _Disney_ prince, I can't just marry some pretty girl that bats her eyes at me and bursts into song."

" _Still,_ " Sakura says. "There must have been some girls who made you think to consider. A confession that really moved you. Has that never crossed your mind before?"

Sasuke answers in a heartbeat, "No, never."

"Never?" Sakura turns to look at him. "Why is that?"

Sasuke pulls his blue scarf higher, shielding his cheeks. He pretends the February wind is a nuisance instead of the true fact that he's blushing.

He looks at her and answers vaguely, "Because."

"Because?"

" _Because._ "

She only sighs in reply. "You're hopeless."

Sasuke chooses this moment to dodge anymore romance attacks. He questions the short pink girl beside him, "What about you? Any news?"

"… Yeah," She replies, she looks almost mad that Sasuke would bring up such a topic. "But at least I put effort into the reasoning when I reject the boys that confess to me. I lay down the facts and actually sit them down and tell them why." Sakura replies flippantly then turns the conversation to him. "You on the other hand. You don't have a heart when turning those girls down."

Sasuke defends himself, "I have a heart,"

Sakura shoves a tiny hand in Sasuke's face, her finger pointing accusingly. " _You?_ **Ha!** No way!"

Sasuke attempts to slap it away but it's a failed attempt.

He threatens her because there is no other way. Sometimes you just have to admit your best friend is a little shit. He says to her, "Get your freakishly small hands away from me or I swear to God I'll bite your finger off,"

"Go ahead, I **invite** you." Sakura dares. "My severed finger will poke your throat."

They stare at each other like it's some weird Mexican stand-off. Just best friends being odd together.

Then he accepts her 'invitation', he pokes her forehead, earning a gasp from Sakura.

"Oh my God, you know my skin routine, Sasuke-kun! Stop that!" Sakura yells. "What the hell are you even doing?! You've been reading weird shit on the internet again, haven't you?! Is it _Icha Icha_?!"

"No, of course not! Don't rope me in with Naruto!" His face turns red from that. "You – I know that you –"

But he is silenced.

In one swift movement, Sakura kicks her best friend's shin before bolting off down the pathway.

Sasuke immediately reacts, he topples down like a giant – the bigger they are, the harder they fall. The Uchiha bends down to clasps his injured shin then exclaims, "Ow! That hurt! Sakura, you bitch!"

But Sakura Haruno doesn't respond to the insult. No, she's too busy to do so – she's too busy laughing her heart out, she's too busy throwing her head back, she's too busy enjoying the moment of their high school youth to bother being mad at Sasuke.

The fact that Sakura's in a Japanese sailor uniform does not limit her movement. She hikes up her knee-length skirt and stretches her legs, takes big steps and continues running with ease then yells, "Can't catch me, hoe!"

Sasuke sighs at he stares at her run. Looks like his calculation were wrong this Valentines. Sasuke loses his chance to confess. He doesn't think he'll muster enough bravery to confess after all. Especially after earning such a kick.

Perhaps this is a sign? Maybe he shouldn't say anything this year either. He tells himself maybe keeping his feelings locked up for as long as he can is a better option. _Possibly forever_ because, right now, he doesn't want to lose what he has between Sakura and him.

He doesn't want to end up like those poor heartbroken souls.

Sasuke thinks back to his promise with Ino Yamanaka. He said he'd look out for her. He can't do that if he's moping about his feelings.

_It's whatever._ Sasuke tells him. _It's just whatever._

He expects Kiba Inuzuka to confess before Summer break.

* * *

"Have you decided which university you want to go yet?"

Sakura nods her head to Sasuke's question and mentions the name of an all-girls medical university.

"Ino-pig's aiming to go there too!" Sakura chimes in with glee.

Sakura knows she and Ino have a bond that could only be described as sisterly-love. They were inseparable no matter what and she couldn't wait to be reunited with her childhood best friend.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" She asks.

"Me? Ah, I'm …"

Sasuke wants so bad to persuade Sakura to study somewhere else. Somewhere closer to him. But he doesn't have the heart to do it. Sakura has been dreaming to be a doctor since that incident in Science class while Sasuke's been pressured to study business due to his family career history.

"… I'm still deciding." He answers.

* * *

It's become tradition now for Sasuke to give Sakura a hair accessory.

There isn't even some need of sorts for the event. He just gets her presents whenever he feels like it, one on her birthday, one on Christmas, maybe on a random Thursday. Konoha High's uniform policy isn't very strict but there are a number of rules that need to be followed.

So Sasuke gets her headbands. Headbands for as long as he can remember.

A sparkly silver one for when she passed her driving test, a red one with a bow when Sakura was into her bow phase, Sasuke remembers giving her one with reindeer antlers one time and it wasn't even close to Christmas.

But it's not all thoughtful and linked with romantic gestures. Sometimes, he even makes it a joke.

Sasuke only started putting effort into his choices when he carelessly bought Sakura a bright orange one. The one where every time Sakura wears it, Naruto get excited and exclaims, "Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan! We match, twinsies!", because he's been wearing orange shirts under his school uniform for practically forever.

Since it's their final year with, well finals being a big deal, Sasuke bought Sakura a red headband with black polka-dots on it. He claims it reminded him of a ladybug and he wanted Sakura to ace her final exam with flying colours.

"It's for good luck," Sasuke says.

The corners of Sakura's mouth turn upwards immediately after the comment. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun! I'll wear it for the whole year. I can't afford to slip up, I need to get into medical school."

Sasuke blinks at that statement. He doesn't believe she should put so much faith in a hair accessory but he ends up smiling at her nonsense. He says, "Okay."

 … 

She graduates as valedictorian. And he graduates without telling her his feelings. High school is over.

* * *

This year, Sasuke changes his routine. He buys Sakura pink hairpins (or were they called hairclips?) with cherry blossoms on it and ditches the headbands. Will Sakura misplace them? Probably. It's a fickle decision.

"You're always pushing your bangs out of your face." Sasuke tells Sakura then adds a remark so she doesn't think she's made him a softie, "It's annoying seeing you struggle with your hair."

Sakura lets out a laugh in return. Her green eyes sparkle with amusement. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

She lets him slide the pins in her hair, brushing strands out of the way.

Sakura's so happy that she dives into a tight hug. But it doesn't exactly go the right way because the force almost knocks Sasuke down on the sidewalk and he lets out a curse. Sakura's action almost takes them both down but Sasuke's able to secure them before they end up with a concussion.

Their friends are watching.

"Sorry," Sakura apologizes, laughing at her clumsiness. The others join in on the banter and laughs. She asks, "Sorry but that hug didn't feel right. Can we try that hug one more time?"

Sasuke swears she'll hear his heart-beat thundering against his chest if he says yes. The wise answer would be to reject her plead with a light comment of "You had your chance." But today, Sasuke isn't very wise.

Today she is leaving for her dream university.

"Fine," He answers.

So she embraces him again, this time with more caution. His chins sits perfectly on the top of her head, he can smell the scent of her shampoo and feel arms wrapped around his waist.

When Sakura withdraws from the hug, she says, "That's much better."

And suddenly, Sasuke wants to tell her _everything_.

_Technically_ , he could. _Tecnically_ , Sasuke could just say it right now. He could take this opportunity and use it at his advantage. Don't girls think it's romantic? He's seen Sakura swoon at these moments when she forces him to watch sappy rom-coms with her. All those missed Valentine's Day wouldn't go to waste.

Just three words and that's it.

But Sasuke can't do. His anxiety has anxiety. The chasm between his heart and his tongue is too wide. By the time the words finally come out of his mouth, all Sasuke can manage is a vague, "Hn,"

"Hmm," She hums back, teasing him.

Then the moment ends.

Both Hinata and Tenten embrace Sakura tightly. Neji does this quick awkward one-arm hug, the cousin phase still present. Shikamaru and Choji gives Sakura good-bye high fives. Naruto is the most dramatic, after hugging Sakura farewell he waves his arms widely at Sakura's departure.

"Bye," She tells them tearfully. It mimics the end of middle school and Ino's moving away. Except this time, Sakura is leaving and she's moving to Ino instead of away.

Everyone echoes back their wishes and farewells. Several more hugs are exchanged. Sakura smiles at Sasuke, she gives him one last grin. One with straight teeth from a faraway memory of braces. A smile that could match his. He doesn't smile back. And she doesn't react to it.

Then she hops into her pink car and drives off.

 …

Naruto Uzumaki turns to his friend who’s frozen beside him. The blonde calls out, "Sasuke,"

"What?" Sasuke asks, eyes still stuck to the road, the parked spot where Sakura Haruno's car once was.

Naruto pauses then tells him, "You're an idiot."

And despite these words coming from an idiot himself, Sasuke knows Naruto was right because Naruto knows how much Sasuke loves Sakura.

Maybe if Sasuke had just confessed just then she would have returned his feelings. Worst case scenario was rejection. But even then, if he had said something, he could have moved on and find someone else to fill in the gap.

Sasuke looks towards the horizon. As he watches Sakuras car drive off and disappear from his view, he thinks, _I should have confessed on Valentine's Day all those years ago. I should have confessed on some random Taco Tuesday where it would be comical. I should have confessed today._

But one look at the people around him reminds Sasuke, _You didn't._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha thinks love is a fickle thing.

It's never constant, it always changes.

People grow up, their views change and hearts beat for another.

True love at first sight is bullshit. There's never been any case where someone stays with the first person they fall for. There's always a trial and error. There's always a cliché 'the one who got away'.

Couples break up all the time, relationships end, bad blood happens. There are things called rebounds and flings and open-relationships. Nothing ever stays constant. There's no way anyone can ever be and stay in love with one person for forever.

Sasuke believes he heard someone in the hallway quote a TV series once when her friend was sobbing her tits out, "Look at it this way! You're one heartbreak closer to finding **the one**!" Then they ate chocolate and dreamed about the next boy they'd fall for.

To him, love was dumb.

Love was just some over-exaggerated marketing plan to advertise Valentines and for guys to buy expensive diamond rings and for girls to spend money buying magazines that lie about salad eaters falling for fuck-boys.

Sasuke doesn't want to fall for such a trick.

This is because he refuses to believe he's in love with Sakura Haruno, his long time best friend – who's short as her temper, who calls him names because she can, who sees him as he is and _isn't_ one bit attracted to him.

Not with his divorced parents and successful brother and grandparents who are growing more and more tired as the days go by.

Sasuke knows for a fact that Sakura has never been in love. And for Sasuke to be her first love would be downright outrages to believe.

He's sure he's only kept this constant attraction because he was used to her. He was just comfortable about Sakura. He'll grow out of it. Sasuke will move on one day and find someone who's more suitable for him.

Someone who isn't Sakura Haruno. Someone who doesn't have soft pink hair that urges him to reach out and pat her head. Someone who doesn't make his heart flutter when he stares at green eyes. Someone who isn't small and fits with him like puzzle pieces when they hug.

* * *

"So, I met this boy." Is the first thing Sakura says over the phone.

This is a first.

"How?" Sasuke frowns, his hands balls into tight fists. His chest feels like it's been stabbed. He sucks it up though by acting like it doesn't affect him. Sasuke covers the hurt in his voice by asking, "I thought you were in an all-girls university. How did you meet a _guy_?"

"I _am_ in an all-girls university!" Sakura defends herself. "It's just – he works across the street at _Starbucks_. Ino-pig and I go there when the library's full and want some coffee."

"Oh,"

There's a small pause. Sasuke hears the sound of rustling. Perhaps pages of Sakura's textbook being turned?

"So what do you think?" Sakura asks after being silent for a while.

Sasuke asks back, "Of what?"

"The guy I'm seeing."

"You're _seeing_ him? I thought you just said you _met_ him."

"Okay, it's a slip of the tongue. He wrote his phone number on my coffee cup."

Sasuke answers by rolling his eyes. He's tired, a little grumpy. His own Business textbook sits in front of him. He bets Sakura's university is much better than his.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Sakura speaks up.

"You want my opinion? I don't even know the guy." Sasuke answers in a neutral way despite the thundering feeling to trash talk about this person Sasuke doesn't even know. He can't bring himself to do it.

Sasuke tells himself this will all fade.

After all, Sasuke Uchiha has never had trouble with competition before. The guys back in Konoha High who usually crush on Sakura would later fall out of love anyways. They always found someone else. Naruto Uzumaki was an example. He dropped his crush on Sakura in the second year of high school and started dating Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji and Tenten were still going strong. Lazy Shikamaru has found a girl name Temari back when he went to Math Summer Camp. Choji said he's got his eye on a girl named Karui.

Rock Lee came out as bisexual and started going out with a redhead boy in his university. The odds of that surprised turn of events was … well, a _surprise_. But, _hey_ , love is love. Who's Sasuke to judge? At least Lee had the balls to confess while Sasuke has kept his mouth shut for **years**. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, he thinks Lee's boyfriend's name is Gaara.

It seemed like everyone had a happy ending but him.

"I guess you're right." Sakura replies after a while but she perks up. "I could describe him for you!"

"I bet he has _fabulous hair_ and _dreamy eyes_." Sasuke mocks.

She sighs. "Okay, I get it. No lovey-dovey boy talk. I'll save that for Ino-pig."

"Thanks for sparing me." He replies in a bored tone.

Sakura lets out a giggle then adds, "I'll just see where this leads me."

Sasuke swallows back his true thoughts and answers, "Mmm,"

After all, he knows Sakura. He knows Sakura wasn't even the type to date. All her life, she's been too busy scoring straight-As and being valedictorian. University was an even harder level of education. There was no way Sakura would have time to see someone on a romantic level, right?

_Right?_

* * *

Sasuke learns that Sakura's boyfriend is no longer her boyfriend.

But instead, he is now her fiancé. He had proposed to Sakura days before her graduation is due. In the public eye with a flashy ring and an answer of 'yes'. Sasuke gets this information from Sakura in a form of a well-written text message filled with captions and emojis.

Sauske was planning to surprise Sakura with a visit on that very graduation day since only two tickets are available for the ceremony and Sakura's parents fits those available seats. But now he isn't sure about the surprise visit.

Because he doesn't want it to be a surprise. Or even a visit.

His tie hangs loosely around his collared work shirt. He is twenty-seven years old. After ten years of Sakura studying in Med school, she's finally wrapping it up while he's already working at his family's business.

**Aren't you excited for me, Sasuke-kun?! *:.｡.o(˃ᴗ˂)o.｡.:*I knew he was the one! I KNEW IIITTT! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ AHHHHHHHHH!**

Sasuke doesn't reply. Because, honestly, what is there to say? 'Congratulations'? 'I'm happy for you two'? He can't lie, Sakura will know he doesn't mean any of those things.

He starts crying because – shit, if he answers, Sakura is going to know how much he loves her. And he doesn't think he can risk that.

His phone beeps, flashing news that there was a message to be read. Sakura must have gotten impatient because her text calls his name out, **Sasuke-kun? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶**

He can feel his hands shake. She drops the emojis.

**I know you're reading this … It's blue ticked.**

It must be raining. It must be raining like that day Sakura said they could be friends because his screen has droplets on it. But he's indoor and it's just him glaring with blurry vision.

**Say something …?**

Sasuke sucks it up. He doesn't have to look out for her anymore. Not when she's already an adult and Ino's by her side.

He rubs his hand across his face and replies back, **Sorry, I have to go.**

Sasuke hopes Sakura doesn't pick up his rage through the text.

He refuses to let his emotions get the better of him. He has to simmer down and clear his head. He has to **not** fall apart. He can't afford to fall apart.

But despite everything, he wants Sakura to take the hint and pick up his broken pieces.

_Stop it._ Sasuke pleads in his head. _Stop hurting me._

And Sakura replies, as if she was answering his plead, with a single word in text form, **Okay.**

And then he wonders if he'll ever be able to let go of her.

Because at the end of the day, love is a fickle thing and Sasuke tells himself he hasn't been in love with Sakura Haruno for the more than a decade or so.

* * *

Despite the heartbreak that should have told Sasuke to distance himself, to move on, they still stay friends. Sasuke blames his meltdown on the stress that his desk job is giving him. Being one of the successors in Uchiha Cooperation is not easy.

Sakura says she understands but Sasuke doesn't think she does.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was right: the truth does hurt. Sakura Haruno was also right when she told him to get more friends. Sasuke guesses this is why the two girls are best friend. They think similarly.

She said, "Friends have your back if bad things happen" And it's true, because right now, he needs his friends more than anything. He calls Naruto and Shikamaru, Choji and even serious Neji.

They are his safety net.

* * *

While Sasuke tries to recover or, rather, distract himself with more work, he bumps into Rock Lee. _Literally._ It's during peak time at a coffee shop.

"Oh my goodness! I am terribly sorry! I almost spilled my coffee on you and –" Lee speaks a mile a minute then stops when he recognizes who the person before him is. "Sasuke-san, it's nice to see you!"

"... Lee," Sasuke replies.

There's a silver band glittering on Lee's forth finger.

"How are you?!" Lee asks, just as loud and energetic as he's always been. "It feels like ages since I've last seen you! Are you doing well with your career?! I heard you're working at your family business!"

"Ah," There's too many questions and not even time. "I'm …" He wants to say 'great' but honestly he isn't so he settles for the standard 'I'm fine' before saying, "Yes, I decided to have a desk job, any other big job is too much of a hassle."

"I see Shikamaru-san has influenced you!" Lee laughs.

Oh, Sasuke _really_ is fickle. "I suppose." The Uchiha ask just because it's polite, "What about you? How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm great!" Lee answers, smiling broadly. "I'm engaged to Gaara-san and our wedding's in a few months! I'm working as a personal trainer at a gym. Sometimes we go rock climbing!"

So the outrages claims Ino Yamanaka made when they were twelve really were true.

"That's … great?"

"Yes, it's a wonderful adventure!" Lee says before he launches into a story that shouldn't be as long as he made it.

Lee's lengthy tale and words of wisdom was a trip itself for those who wanted to change. And by the time Lee takes a breather (like, seriously, Sasuke thinks this is the first time Rock Lee has paused), he asks Sasuke, "Have you heard the news on Sakura-san's wedding?! I've already gotten my invite and I'm looking forward to it! It'll be a big inspiration for my own!" Lee muses, louder.

Sasuke feels a small stinging jab in his chest. He covers up the pain by scratching his chin before telling Lee, "According to Yamanaka, Sakura's in bridezilla mode. Just a week ago she cried over pizza."

Lee only lets out another good natured laugh at this.

But Sasuke thinks Lee isn't taking this seriously so he repeats. "No, seriously, Lee. _Pizza_ ,"

Lee let's out another chuckle. Will this guy ever stop smiling? How can anyone be this smiley? "I think that's a reasonable thing to cry over about, Sasuke-san!"

"Pizza?"

"Have you never cried over pizza before?"

Sasuke only shakes his head, making Lee gasp.

Lee says, "You do not have a heart! I've lost count on the number of times I've cried when I get my delivery!"

Does Sasuke really not have a heart? Maybe Sakura was right, maybe his heart does suck?

Lee continues, "Gaara-san says I'm too much of a cry baby but I think you should cherish every small chance of happiness!"

Sasuke can see Lee tearing up at just the memory of it. But then again, Lee cries about almost anything. Beautiful sunsets, three-legged dog's getting adopted, double rainbows.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget to ask!" Lee says to himself. "I haven't asked if you've done anything new!"

"Ah," Sasuke thinks for a moment though he doesn't really need to. "Oh, somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"I ... I'm trying something new. I was sort of put on the spot. I mean, I wasn't forced, I decided to come to decision myself. I have to say, I've had a nagging feeling I would have to come to decision some day but I didn't think –" Sasuke grips onto his coffee, not too hard to crumple it though. "I thought I'd have more time."

Lee nods politely. "I see! Trying new things is always hard at the beginning but you'll get use to it sooner or later!"

"What if I don't, though?"

Lee tilts his head. His exclaims no longer present as if he now senses the seriousness of the conversation. His bushy brows furrow. "Then you haven't fully let go of the old habit."

Sasuke stays quiet, thinking.

"You **need** to let go, Sasuke-san."

"Let go, huh?" Sasuke echoes, lowering his eyes. His coffee won't be the only bitter thing today.

* * *

Time has ticked by and the truth becomes more real. Sakura is getting married and Sasuke can't keep this up. He **can't** keep this up. He is twenty eight now and too old to keep acting like a twelve year old chasing after a dream. **He has to wake up!**

Sasuke gives it a try. Dating that is. He tries moving on like he should have all those years ago.

But every girl he meets just makes his head spin, in a bad way. It's a dizzy process because they want him and he doesn't. They're persistent and Sasuke thinks this is his medicine for trying to be persistent with Sakura.

The boys (though Sasuke should really stop calling them that because they're all grown ass men) become his safety net. They always have been. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Neji Hyuuga is occasionally no help because he mostly just tries to be stern like he knows what to do. But actually, he's too old fashion to understand. After all, Neji is married to his first love, Tenten, and that's just ridiculously lucky to never face a heartbreak in his entire life!

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet?" Naruto offers some words of wisdom so that Sasuke doesn't feel pathetic. But the blonde is not helpful. Not really. Not when Naruto's also married, to Hinata, and successful and happy in love.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hears a silver haired man ask. A redhead woman is standing beside the man.

They are at work, resting in the break room. Sasuke is awkwardly staring at the vending machine because, oh my God, he doesn't think he ever grew out of it.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Suigetsu? I'm going to talk to that cute guy over there." The woman answers.

Suigetsu makes a face in return. "Don't you know who that is?"

"No? Should I?" She answers, asserting that she won't be knocked down that fast.

"Oh, Karin." Suigetsu sighs before shaking his head. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, one of the heirs to the Uchiha Cooperation. The talk of the office says he's still in love with some pink haired chick named 'Sakura' or whatever."

Sasuke cringes, finally seeing everything through his friends' eyes. He was that obvious, huh? He minds his own business for a little bit more, staring at the neatly organized shelf of snacks.

"Still in love, what? Is he about to pop the question or something?" Karin asks, still not giving up.

"Uhh, I don't know? Everyone in town just says shit like star-crossed lovers or some shit. They're really close and have known each other since middle school or something." Suigetsu scratches his neck and shrugs.

Karin squints her red eyes. "How do you know this?"

"You'd have to be fucking deaf to not know this stuff. Everyone in the office just yaps about it all the time."

"You're bluffing." Karin says, crossing her hands. Her pale skin contrasting against her lavender blouse.

"If you don't want to believe me then it's fine." Suigetsu rolls his eyes in response before turning his heel. "See you later."

Karin only frowns in return before looking back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of his own. He guesses he can't stare at the office snacks forever, taking a step away, Sasuke makes a beeline to Karin which startles her.

She squawks because, technically, he is kinda her boss? Future boss? One of those things. "Oh, Uchiha-san, hi." Karin says, face now as red as her hair and eyes.

"Hello," He greets.

"Hi." She repeats. "I uh – I'm sorry for what Suigetsu and I discussed. I realize it may have stepped over the boundary of work. I promise I won't talk about your private life anymore. It's none of my business, really."

Sasuke can sense Karin's holding back from saying 'Please, don't fire me'. Sasuke shrugs to reassure her she's fine.

He says, "It's alright. I just wanted to add a small comment to it."

"O – oh? And that would be?" Karin asks sheepishly. She's scared he'll tell her off.

"Sakura and I aren't 'in love or whatever'. I ... I did harbour feelings for her. I won't deny it but ... We're ..." Sasuke pauses. We're they even best friends anymore? "We're just friends. I've moved on and she's getting married soon."

Karin nods politely. It's so awkward taking to a stranger about feelings. She doesn't even know if

she's entitled to this information. Even more so when it's one of the big boss's sons. "That's – that's uh ..."

"Would you like to get coffee with me?" Sasuke asks, cutting her off after seeing Karin struggle.

"Wha – Excuse me?" She stutters. Her face as red as her hair and eyes.

"Well, I overheard you stating you were interested so I just assumed but I guess I was wrong –"

"I'm not! I mean – I am! I mean, you're not? You're not wrong and I am interested." Karin states, tripping over her words. "I just – I didn't think you'd agree to someone like me. I think I just come off as too strong."

Can't be worse than him. More than a decade's worth of chasing.

"No, you're fine." Sasuke answers.

Karin then looks elsewhere and says in a small voice, "I – really? I figure I would have seemed desperate and lonely."

Sasuke blinks. Lonely? Ha, he can relate. "You aren't."

* * *

It is the day of the wedding. Everything is planned perfectly because that's just the type of person Sakura is. Sakura is no longer the same shy twelve year old girl she once was. She is a woman now, radiant and mature.

Sakura Haruno is no longer Sakura 'Haruno'. And her husband and her have exchanged vows without anyone objecting and placed golden rings on each other's fingers.

Everyone now is watching the couple dance on the ballroom. It seems almost magic.

When the music stops, the groom goes and dances with his mother then his sister while Sakura dances with her father before stepping away. Sakura steps forward, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She greets people on the way to him, making the first move.

She asks, "Would you like to dance?"

His eyes strangely find itself flitting to Karin who smiles in amusement and does a shooing motion. She's okay with it and Sasuke thinks he will never understand women. He did tell Karin on first instant how he was in love with this pink haired woman. This very woman who is asking him to dance at her own wedding.

Sasuke finds himself returning her smile. He smoothens his blue suit that Karin helped him pick out. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Green eyes roll in a response.

Sakura has changed a lot. And so has he. Such fickle people. 

…

He spins her around and she lets out a joyful laugh at that. The song is slow but it's coming to an end soon. Very soon. They aren't holding each other close, not like in the movies. Everything screams 'neutrality'. They are just adults growing comfortable with accepting things as they are.

"You know, I love you, right?" He asks as he dances with her – her who is in a white dress, her who has cherry blossom pins in her hair, her who is now married to another man.

She looks at him in reply. Her green eyes are shining, her lips are glossed and the hairpins Sasuke gave her are in her hair. Never in a million years would he think it'd match so well with her wedding dress.

"I'm letting you go," He adds.

Those green eyes of hers that he loves so much glimmer with tears. She looks at his plus one to her wedding who's smiling at them.

"Thank you." She says. "I'm sorry for making you come to this conclusion." Sakura wipes away a tear with the back of her hand so Sasuke doesn't have to do it. "But I appreciate it." 

 

.  
.  
.

"I know,"

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you, two of my greatest strengths: writing angst and writing humour. How many times did I write 'twelve year olds'? I feel like suffering.
> 
> I had to Google Sharknado 2 for this to happen.
> 
> Also, I have this symbolism thing, when I give a character braces, it means they aren't perfect – crooked teeth and all, but that they're growing to be perfect to the person who likes them. Arguably, they're flawed but this person who loves them don't see it that way.
> 
> This was named and renamed 'fickle' and 'change' before I finally settled on a secret-ish tittle.
> 
> – 13 August 2017


End file.
